Distraction
by esbethwrites
Summary: With Lieutenant Hawkeye out on vacation, and Colonel Mustang stuck with a mountain of paperwork at the office, a seductive "Elizabeth" offers a distraction over the phone to help hasten the Colonel's progress, but ends up halting it instead.


**A/N - The story is set with Roy and Riza already in a relationship, albeit, a discreet one. Rated "M" for adult, smexy themes.**

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Roy drummed the pen mechanically against the surface of his desk. The late-afternoon sun beamed behind him, and his eyes blearily took in the precariously built stack of paperwork that had accumulated on his desk.

Riza was out on vacation for the whole week, and without her diligence to keep him in check, the stack of administrative files radiated accusingly in messy, colorful towers.

With a stifled yawn, Roy grabbed a sheet from the top of the stack and set it in front of him.

He scanned the document with disinterest until he happened upon a small detail that elicited an aggravated quirk of an eyebrow. The form was meant to be returned on Tuesday.

It was Friday.

"_Whyyyy_...?" Roy whined dramatically, as his forehead thunked hard against the desk, the tardy paperwork sandwiched against his head.

He grumbled incoherently, the sound muffled against the desk.

"Sir?" Fuery piped in with cautious concern, turning around in his chair.

"The Colonel is procrastinating again." Breda commented mildly.

Havoc ran a hand through his hair, rolling his cigarette to the other side of his mouth, "Hawkeye really does need to babysit you, huh Colonel?"

Roy lifted his head, the paper sticking to his forehead. With a frustrated growl, he tore it away, resisting the urge to rip the paper in half. He eyed the phone on his desk, pausing briefly before picking up the receiver.

"Um...Colonel, shouldn't you finish your work first?" Falman questioned, as he peeked over the tall stack of books in his arms.

The men all knew that Mustang frequently distracted himself by calling his female acquaintances from work, but only when the Lieutenant wasn't around.

One woman in particular seemed to have caught and held the Colonel's fancy.

As if on cue, Roy's delighted exclamation reverberated across the room, "Ah! Elizabeth! I just wanted to hear your voice..."

The men of the Mustang unit looked to each other with resigned exasperation, wondering if their less than diligent Colonel would ever get his work done. Without Hawkeye, they guessed the Colonel would be stuck finishing paperwork well into the evening.

Sandwiched between the wall's bookshelves, the nearby grandfather clock chimed helpfully, signaling the end of the day.

Over the sound of the Colonel's boisterous laughing and cooing, Havoc leaned forward and looked to the rest of his team with a grin, "Drinks?" he suggested.

The men nodded and enthusiastically responded, "Drinks!"

The Mustang unit grated their chairs loudly and grabbed their coats, readying to leave.

"Colonel!" Breda called out, "Hurry and finish your work, we'll be at _The Rathskeller_."

Roy waved his hands in dismissive acknowledgement, continuing his conversation on the phone.

The smirks painted on the men's faces didn't escape the Colonel's notice.

"Elizabeth," Roy began, as he watched his team file out of the room, "My men are abandoning me here."

"Oh Roy," Riza's knowing smile seeped into Elizabeth's voice, "...you haven't finished your work for the day?"

"Hmm...not quite," His eyes took in the stack of paperwork, "I haven't been able to concentrate."

"Everything alright?"

With as much charm as Roy Mustang could muster, he grinned and twirled the phone cord around his fingers, "You know how distracted I get when I'm thinking of you..."

"My, my, Mustang, you certainly know how to make a girl blush."

"You're home then, my sweet Elizabeth?"

"I just got home, actually. I was out with a friend this afternoon. I'm making dinner now."

"Hmm," Roy brought his chair forward, his hand propping his chin on the desk, "What's for dinner?"

"I bought a fresh loaf of bread from the market today, so I think I'm going to make a stew to go with it." she paused, mulling over her options, "It's been getting colder, so stew sounds good, don't you think?"

Roy closed his eyes contentedly, savoring the small, stolen bits of domesticity between them. He absently noted that Riza's voice sounded softer and more gentler like this.

"Mmm, that sounds good. You're making me hungry Elizabeth, and I miss you..."

"If you finish your work, I can have something ready for you?" she offered.

Roy sighed and plucked a fountain pen off his desk, "I think I'll be here a while...my Lieutenant will kill me if I don't finish this paperwork."

"Mmm," Riza acknowledged, "You certainly don't want that."

The Colonel leaned back in his chair, reluctantly spreading the papers on the desk in front of him, "Keep me company while I work...?"

"Oh Roy, I'll just distract you. How about you finish your work, and I'll reward you when you see me?"

"Oh? A reward...?" A capricious smile spread across his lips and he leaned into the phone, "Tell me more."

"Work first." her playful smirk crept into her voice.

She clicked and hung up the phone.

Roy jerked forward in his chair and immediately began to scribble his name incoherently on the paperwork, churning through the pile as fast as possible.

_-VvVvVvVvV-_

Riza exited the shower, patting her hair dry between the soft towel slung across her shoulders.

She glanced sidelong at the clock on the hallway wall. It had been a couple of hours since she had last spoken to the Colonel.

Roy's proclivity towards delaying his work until the last minute wasn't surprising, but she hadn't expected him to take so long to finish. She idly wondered if she ought to pack away the dinner left simmering on the stove.

Breaking her thoughts, the telephone's sharp ring echoed across the apartment. She knotted her bathrobe in place, and strode forward, picking up the receiver.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Elizabethhhhh_~" the Colonel whined through the phone, "I'm only halfway through..."

Halfway? Just _halfway_?

Riza was taken aback. She hadn't realized how terribly behind the Colonel was, and she immediately regretted taking an extended vacation.

With a sigh, she shook her head, pushing aside the wet strands of hair from one shoulder as she shifted the phone into the crook of her neck, "Oh? That's too bad Roy. I was hoping to see you tonight."

"I still plan on seeing you," he amended quickly, "...although,"

She knew what was coming.

"It would be nice if you told me more about that reward once I'm finished...?" he slyly added.

She imagined the Colonel's mischievous smile pulling an eager curve onto his face.

"Reward?" she laughed with scarcely hidden incredulity, "I think you should be _punished_ for waiting this long!"

"Punishment works too..." he drawled.

"...Roy," she began, as she gathered the phone carefully and carried it with her to the bedroom, setting it on the nightstand, "Talking won't help you concentrate, finish your work. You don't need distractions." she chastised. Riza sat down and arranged herself comfortably on the bed.

"Why not? It may be incentive for me to work _faster_."

She sighed into the receiver, "Roy, finish your work." Riza repeated firmly, her disciplined edge slipped into Elizabeth's normally carefree voice.

There was silence on the other end, and Riza knew the Colonel was leaning a chin against his hand and pouting.

"Please?" she placated.

More silence.

Despite Roy's occasional childlike petulance, she couldn't help but love the man. In truth, she _did_ think it was fitting to punish him for his tardiness, but the air was noticeably charged with frustration on both sides.

A thought came to Riza's mind.

One that may be able to diffuse the situation.

"Roy," her voice prompted.

"Hm?" A rustle of paper could be heard.

"Hurry...?" she spoke with a quiet, but keen urgency.

"...or else what?" came the Colonel's clipped reply.

Riza's voice dipped low, with uncharacteristic sensuality, "...or else I'm going to have to take things into my own hands." Her fingers gently slid against her bathrobe, allowing it to fall open. "I was hoping you would have helped me with this..."

A sharp coughing fit came from the other end of the line.

After a few moments, the Colonel managed to clear his throat, his voice raw, "Wait, _what_...?"

"You heard me, Mustang..." she sighed as her fingers trailed between the valley of her chest, light fingertips slipped to the underside of her breast, the pleasurable ministration pushed a small moan out of her, "_Mmn_...I wish you were here Roy."

"Ri...E-Elizabeth," he paused, a slight, but audible swallow managed its way down his throat, "That's not fair."

"You're right, it's _not_ fair," her cool fingertips traced small, measured circles around her nipple, "I've been looking forward to seeing you, but you've fallen behind on your work and left me here, _wanting_," she wet her lips, "You're a cruel man, Colonel Roy Mustang." She sighed and closed her eyes, her brow knitted together in concentration. She allowed a hand to slide a path down the taut plane of her stomach, "...It's not," her fingertips dipped underneath the waistband of her panties, "..._fair_." she breathed, as she gently stroked herself.

"Wait," came Roy's rushed exhale, "You're not..._actually_?"

"_Ahh_..." Riza breathed, "...I am."

Riza slid her fingertips against her folds, dipping her fingers into the growing pool of wetness within her, before sliding it upwards to stroke and circle against her sensitive, swelling nub.

Roy listened helplessly to Riza's soft, arousing moans, as it teased him through the receiver.

"..._Roy_," she panted, as her fingers pushed inside of her. Her fingers bore gently into her, and she gasped with each stroke. "_Mmn...Roy_..._I...need you_..."

"Stop..." Roy ordered, his voice husky.

A fumbling sound echoed in her earpiece.

"Roy?"

Riza's eyes shot open with surprise, as a loud clatter jolted at the other end of the line.

"Roy...?" she tested uncertainly, "...hello?"

After a minute of no response, she set the receiver back into the cradle. She paced around the room, wondering whether to call him back and make sure everything was alright. A self-consciousness wave of doubt cast a shadow in her mind. Perhaps she shouldn't have done that? Maybe he was annoyed? Angry?

She strode to the closet, deciding that it might be best to simply head back to HQ and check up on him. While there, she could do some damage control, and maybe, _maybe,_ get him to finish his work. As she hooked her fingers around the hanger that held her military garb, a sharp knock rapped at her apartment door.

Black Hayate barked excitedly, as he danced in tight circles by the door.

Riza adjusted her robe and strode out of the bedroom, Hayate's tail thumped loudly against the wall, eager to greet the visitor. She nudged him aside with her legs, and opened the door.

"Colonel?!" she exclaimed in surprise.

Roy looked slightly disheveled, as he worked to catch his breath.

He stepped across the portal and shut the door without looking behind him.

"Colonel," Riza began, "...how did you get here so–?"

Roy closed the distance in a stride, and pulled Riza into his arms. His fingers twined in the back of her hair and his lips crashed hard against hers.

Riza let out a muffled sound as his tongue pressed against the seam of her lips, prompting her to open. She did, and his tongue slipped past, eagerly tasting and sweeping against her own.

Hayate circled around them excitedly, barking and jumping, emulating the intensity of his master's interaction.

They came apart breathlessly.

Roy leaned in and smoothed his lips against the curve of Riza's neck, "Get that damn dog out of here," he growled distractedly as he kissed and nipped against her.

Riza gestured to Hayate, and commanded him to sit and stay by the door. A small whine bubbled from his muzzle, but his forepaws obediently slid forward, settling onto his stomach.

Roy urgently led them both into her room, and shut the door.

"Did you finish your work?" she questioned intently, as Roy untied her robe, letting it slip over her shoulders and to the ground.

He shrugged his shoulders back and cast off his military overcoat, "No," he replied emphatically, "I was too distracted."

"You _still_ haven't finished?" Riza's brow furrowed, "Colonel...you really need to-_mmn_!"

He interrupted her with a kiss, and pulled away.

"It's fine, the Lieutenant will take care of it when she gets back," he teased, "She always does." he added with a grin.

"Colonel." Riza's eyes narrowed with concealed annoyance, "That's not–", she was cut off, as a hand braced and pushed her off-balance, and on to the bed.

"..._fair_?" Roy finished with a feral grin. His dark eyes glazed over intently, as his form moved atop her own. He leaned forward, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear, "Don't worry," he closed the gap between them, "I'll make it up to you," he promised.

* * *

**A/N: ********I painted Riza here as a little more forward - which may be a bit OOC. I'll try to justify it with the thought that her alias ("Elizabeth") emboldens her, and frees her to be a bit more sly and teasing with her affection towards Roy.**

**I love these two. I only recently joined the FMA/FMAB fandom, and OMG - ROYAI. Hope to have more stories of these two soon!**

**Reviews would be lovely! 3**


End file.
